we_are_daisyfandomcom-20200222-history
Merchandise
Princess Daisy has been the subject of many derivative products. This page aims to list all merchandise related to Daisy. Dolls Only two official plushies of Daisy have been released, both by the company Sanei. Sanei has released several Super Mario characters as plush dolls. The first plush was released in late 2012 alongside Birdo, Dry Bones, and Kamek. The second Daisy plush was released in late 2014 as part of the Super Mario All-Star Collection, where she was released alongside several other popular characters. The Super Mario All-Star Collection Daisy is a little taller than the original Sanei Daisy plush. 719P5DRxVNL._SL1257_.jpg|Sanei's first Daisy plush 71o9XVxYp8L._SL1500_.jpg|Super Mario All-Stars Collection Daisy Figurines Two finger puppets of Daisy have been released. Bandaï created a set of finger puppets based on characters from Super Mario Land. Daisy is one of the nine finger puppets included in the set. This is one of the only few figurines featuring Daisy in her classic design. A second finger puppet of Daisy was released for the release of Mario Party 5. Tumblr_m9352klRkQ1rrftcdo1_1280.jpg|Super Mario Land Finger Puppet Set ClassicDaisyFingerPuppet.jpg|Daisy finger puppet from the Super Mario Land Finger Puppet Set DaisyMP5FingerPuppet.jpg|Mario Party 5 Daisy finger puppet The Japanese company Furuta has released buildable figurines of Mario characters which are obtained from chocolate eggs. Daisy was featured in the second set of figures. This figure was later re-released in a repeat set which featured a handful of figures from the first two sets of figures. Daisy was featured in a series of Mario figurines by Popco and Goldie. She was released in 2009 in the second set. Oddly, Daisy was released before Peach, who was released in the third set. This Daisy figure has been re-released multiple times. Originally released in a red blister package with Mario on it, the figure has also been released in a green, Luigi variant blister package. Daisy has also been released alongside the Shy Guy figure in a tin. The tin also has been released in the red Mario packaging and the green Luigi packaging. The Daisy figure was also released alongside the rest of the Popco/Goldie second set of Mario figures: Mario, Luigi, Koopa, Shy Guy, and Lakitu. Additionally the first official Daisy amiibo will be released on the 4th of November 2016 alongside the release of Mario Party: Star Rush. F37ca233fba2013f8d0ddbee031ec006.jpg|Furuta Daisy figurine DaisyShyGuytin.jpg|Popco and Goldie's official Daisy figure with Shy Guy 6pcs-set-font-b-Super-b-font-font-b-Mario-b-font-Bros-Princess-font-b.jpg|Popco/Goldie Super Mario Series 2 set in a 6-pack Daisy amiibo.png|Nintendo's first Daisy amiibo will be released on the 4th of November 2016. DSC01857.jpg|Daisy with the other Amiibo Daisy has received a few different Mario Kart figures over the years. A Mario Kart DS Daisy pullback figure was released alongside several of the other racers. A Nintendo World Store set for Mario Kart Wii also featured Daisy. A separate Mario Kart Wii set in Japan also released Daisy in both her Standard Kart (not yet pictured) and her Standard Bike. MKDSfigures.jpg|Mario Kart DS figure 51HIJAW2KvL.jpg|Mario Kart Wii figure Daisybikefigure.jpg|Mario Kart Wii figure K'nex released a Daisy figure in the Super Mario K'nex blind bags back in 2013. She was part of Series 2, where she was the rarest figure in the set and was limited to 2 figures per box. She was later released as a repeat figure in the Series 6 blind bags, again as one of the rarer figures. $_57.jpg|Daisy Knex serie 2 and 6 figure Trading Cards A set of trading cards for Mario Kart Wii were released back in 2008. Both Daisy and Baby Daisy were featured on their own trading cards. DaisyTradingCard.PNG BabyDaisyTradingCard.PNG Other A Super Mario Chess set has been created by USOpoly. Daisy was on Mario's team and was a Bishop alongside Peach, and the two Magikoopas on Bowser's team. 1983241_.jpg.size-285_maxheight-285_square-true.jpg $_57_(1).jpg|Daisy figurine from the Super Mario Chess Daisy appears on a customized Super Mario pack for 3DS: S-l1600.jpg Daisy has also been featured in the Encyclopedia Super Mario Bros released for the 30th Anniversary of Super Mario Brothers, which was released in Japan. The encyclopedia covers every mainstream Mario platform released at the time, including the first two Super Mario Land games. Various characters and enemies who have appeared throughout the Super Mario platformers have short bios about them. Daisy's bio states: "Very young princess of Sarasaland. There she was kidnapped by a villain called Tatanga." EncylopediaSMBCover.jpg Tumblr nx5s9cLuXh1s3uawvo9 r1 1280.jpg Daisy is also featured in the Year of Luigi Memorial Book. Various different Mario characters appear in the book, including Daisy. The company Moschino has released Mario products. One of their products is a pouch bag which features Daisy on it alongside Peach and Rosalina. SuperMoschino.jpg Unofficial Merchandise/Bootlegs The Super Mario series in general is a common target by bootleggers and counterfeiters. Bootlegs are generally not considered fan-made items, as bootlegs are usually made to try and rip people off and not buy the original products. Daisy herself is a frequent Mario character used for bootlegged Mario merchandise. The most common Daisy bootlegs are Daisy plushies and poor looking figures, most of which are just recolors of a Peach figure. A set of weird-looking Mario figures features Daisy, where she is just a recolor of the unofficial Peach figure also seen here. There are also various other characters in this "set" of figures that are not seen in the image below. A bootleg plush of Daisy exists. This plush of Daisy is common to find online when looking for Daisy merchandise. This Daisy plush has derpy-looking eyes and has a very similar style to the Mario Party 5 Peach plush (a bootleg version of the MP5 Peach plush is seen below with the bootleg Daisy plush). This bootleg Daisy plush is commonly sold alongside bootleg plushies of Peach and Rosalina. Oddly, the Daisy plush is usually larger than the Peach plush, while Peach is taller than Daisy in the Mario games. HTB1e5WAHpXXXXalXXXXq6xXFXXXk.jpg bootleg daisy plush.jpg|A bootleg Daisy plush next to a bootleg Peach plush Fan-made Items Like bootlegs, fan-made items are not official, but they are instead made by fans, unlike bootleggers. For Iphone stuff decorated with Daisy's theme For various Daisy themed T-shirts. Category:Outside Reference Category:Merchandises